1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a rearwardly and downwardly opening mask to be worn over the nose and mouth areas of the face of a person and with opposite side portions of the mask having oxygen supply lines opening therethrough, the mask opening downwardly over the mouth area of the wearer and therefore comprising only a partial mask.
2. Description Of Related Art
Various different forms of full and partial masks heretofore have been designed for supplying an oxygen enriched or medicated atmosphere for breathing by a patient.
Examples of these previously known forms of masks, both and full and partial, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,206,045, 2,178,800, 3,799,164, 4,201,205, 4,216,769, 4,231,363, 4,354,488, 4,377,162 and 4,454,880.
Some of these masks include opposite side oxygen supply inlet fittings and various structures are associated with these previously known masks for purpose of supporting the masks in operative position in relation to the face of the user or patient.
However, these previously known forms of masks do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention which together provide a mask which may be comfortably used by substantially all patients.